


Who's Your Daddy?

by NastyBot (MEGrymz)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Jack Morrison, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Jack Morrison, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEGrymz/pseuds/NastyBot
Summary: In which Jack and Gabe break a desk in their bedroom sexcapades.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a trans man and I love writing trans Jack! I wrote him in a way that I felt comfortable with, and used traditionally feminine terms for his anatomy.

Sometimes, 'Daddy' was Jack.

"You like that, don't you?"

Gabriel moaned, tilting his hips forward-- Jack gave a sigh of thanks and bit his lip, enjoying the way it made their grinding feel even better. The Strike-Commander pinned Gabe's wrists above his head, and climbed up on the desk's surface. "Yeah, I like it..."

"Mmn, good. You _love_ this pussy, don't you?"

"Yes..."

"Yes, what?" Jack slowed his hips.

Gabriel, desperate to keep the pleasure up, bucked his hips until Jack started up again. "Yes, I love your pussy."

"How do you want it?"

That made the other look away, cheeks darkening-- he only started cooperating again when Jack climbed down and let go. "Whoa, whoa, baby, don't stop, I'll be good--"

"Shhh." Jack unbuckled his pants and dumped them on the floor next to his coat. "I'm still going to bang you over my desk, don't think I won't." He stripped his underwear off, and stepped forward to trail his fingertips across the bulge in Gabe's pants. "Tell me how you want my pussy."

Jack enjoyed seeing Gabriel's breathing get a little funny. "I... I want you to ride me."

"And..."

"...A-And I want your pussy tight around my cock."

"Good boy..." Jack yanked Gabe's pants open and pulled them down far enough to pull out his cock-- it was already hard from all their grinding and talking. Perfect. Slipping on the condom was quick-- Jack kept a box in his desk-- and he climbed up, expression full of lust.

It was hot and wet, and the way Jack clenched tightly around his cock made Gabriel moan. "Oh, _shit,_ Jackie..."

Their movements started off slow, but the pace climbed, hips moving in perfect sync-- Jack rode him like a pro, cheeks flushed and pecs bouncing with every thrust. "Oh, god, Gabe..."

"Jack...!" He thrust deep into his partner, sweat beading on his forehead as he just watched. Absolutely beautiful.

"Gabe..." Jack bit his lip and shifted his position, pinning his partner's wrists again, looming over him powerfully, and growled, "Who's your daddy?"

"You." The answer was immediate.

"Who's your _daddy?"_

_"You!"_

"God, yes, _I'm_ your daddy!" Jack moaned and his thrusts sped as he cried out in pleasure.

"Daddy, fuck, _Daddy,_ give me more!"

Their bodies trembled and their hips moved perfectly together, hands gripping and lips meeting and voices wavering. It was perfect, every little feeling and sound and moment of ecstasy drowned the rest of their senses from the outside world, the two men felt so lost and so passionate that neither paid attention to the insistent creaking of the desk. Unceremoniously, one of the cheap wooden legs snapped, suddenly shoving Gabe _deep_ into Jack, and they both came.

Oops.


End file.
